Birdie has a birdie (PruCan)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Prussia seems to have lost Gilbird at a meeting and can't find him anywhere. He gets some help from Germany and America and they end up looking outside for the bird. But what if Prussia happened to find Gilbird with someone else, who? Rated K because nothing bad cute and fluffy. PruCan


If you can tell my OTPs for Hetalia are Ameripan, Prucan and DenNor, though I am a multishipper and will write most ships if you request it of me so keep that in mind but until I get told otherwise I'm just going to be posting what I like and leaving off what I don't. With that little message aside, this is a oneshot that I wrote a while ago and it just happens to be the first PruCan one shot that I wrote, I wanted it to be nice and short but the way that it was going was going to make it even longer so I deleted some of the ending that I already had revised a few things and wrote the ending that is here now. So I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you did and tell me what I did right or wrong. A warning, human names are used? Slightly, nicknames of the human names are used so not really much use for a warning, oh well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prussia [POV]

Finally, we got a lunch break. I was glad to be allowed into the world meetings even though I technically wasn't a country anymore but they got really boring at times. I was glad that I had Gilbird there at least. Well speaking of Gilbird, where was he? I looked under the table where Gilbird was prone to hiding during loud meetings. I frowned

"Gilbird?" I called quietly hoping to hear a small peep in response, I furrowed my eyebrows as I stood up dusting my pants off. I was about to leave the room to continue my search when I saw Germany leave

"West" I called running out into the hallway

"Yes, Bruder?" Germany responded calmly turning around

"Have you seen Gilbird?" I asked shifting my weight from foot to foot worry seeping into my tone, I silently swore at myself for that. It was totally unawesome.

"I thought that you had him, don't tell me that you lost him, Gil, that's super irresponsible of you" Germany pressed his hands to his hips raising one eyebrow

"I did have him but he just disappeared" I exclaimed Germany sighed

"I'll help you look for him jeez you don't have to shout at me" He rolled his eyes, spinning around on his heel

"Yo Gilbro, what got you so upset dude?" America asked jogging up to where we were one arm raised in a small wave

"Gilbird flew off somewhere" I frowned sighing through my nose

"Huh I just saw him fly outside I thought you were out there so I just let him go" he shrugged turning towards where the front door was

"That means he could be anywhere" I grumbled brushing past America as I started towards the front door

"Doubt he went far dude" America shrugged again following me

"Gilbird has quite the connection with you Bruder it's not like he would fly away" Germany insisted following us as well. I pushed open the doors and stepped outside almost hitting America in the face with the door as I went to shut it forgetting that he was following me.

"Dude, you're that concerned about your bird?" America laughed as he walked around the door that I just almost shut in his face

"You don't even know the half of it" Germany sighed

"Yo Mattie do you-" America started to call out to his brother who sat under the maple tree outside of the meeting building but trailed off. I was confused why he trailed off but looking closely Canada was asleep leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Birdie fell asleep outside how unawesome" I laughed softly not wanting to wake him

"Mattie had a rough night last night" America laughed softly as well

"Whoaa there exposing your brother like that I wouldn't even do something like that" My eyes widened in surprise, America's face flushed at least three shades darker

"No I didn't mean it like that I-I meant that Kumajiro had kept him up all night, he told me about it this morning" he insisted his voice shaking slightly

"Kidding Kidding I know" I walked over to the tree where Canada sat under, Canada had his bear curled up in his lap one hand buried in his fur breathing softly. Canada's eyes were closed his glasses balancing gently on the bridge of his nose. I noticed a familiar-looking yellow ball sitting on his head in a makeshift nest in Canada's hair

"Looks like Birdie has a birdie of his own" I commented putting my hands on my hips

"What?" America asked as he walked over as well followed by Germany

"Oh, that's where Gilbird went I guess he likes-" Germany trailed off clearly forgetting Canada's name

"Canada" I finished with an annoyed huff

"Right" Germany nodded

"Gilbird~" I cooed quietly not wanting to wake Canada up but at the same time wanting to get Gilbird's attention. Gilbird stirred letting out a small chirp of protest as he opened his eyes looking up at me.

"Gilbird I told you not to make nests in other people's hair" I scolded quietly, Gilbird chirped again in protest shifting around in the makeshift nest that he had crafted on Canada's head.

"Gilbird" I furrowed my eyebrows "Come on be a good bird" I frowned crossing my arms in front of my chest, I didn't want to wake Canada

"Gilbird likes Mattie I guess" America insisted laughing as Gilbird snuggled down more into Canada's head. America knelt down in front of Canada earing a small growl of protest from Kumajiro as he shifted eyeing America suspiciously.

"Oi Mattie" America shook Canada's shoulders gently "gotta wake up Mattie"

"Mmm" Canada groaned turning away slightly, Gilbird chirped angrily at America

"Mattie you need to brush your hair" America scolded "Birds are making nests out of it"

"Huh?" Canada opened his eyes furrowing his eyes confused as he reached up to his head his fingers brushing over Gilbird which responded with a loud squawk of surprise. Canada's eyes widened in surprise as the color drained from his face quickly. America laughed

"Dude calm down" America put one hand on Canada's shoulder

"Gilbird" I muttered kneeling down next to Canada my eyes focused on my bird.

"Who are you" Kumajiro muttered nuzzling closer to Canada

"Hey Birdie" I smiled softly at Canada "You got somethin' of mine"

"Huh?" Canada swallowed hard

"Gilbird will you cooperate or will we have to do this the hard way?" I threatened, Gilbird chirped loudly flapping his wings,

"It's not nice to make nests out of people's hair" I scolded, Gilbird chirped one last time in a small protest before fluttering off of Canada's head over to my shoulder

"You seemed to have a nice collection of animals huh Snow white" America joked ruffling Canada's hair but slightly smoothing out the nest that Gilbird made. Canada blushed

"Maybe it's because I'm not so loud all the time" Canada insisted firmly Gilbird peeped in agreement

"Shh you abandoned me in the first place" I scolded

"That's probably why but you shouldn't just be randomly sleeping outside" America smiled his trademark smile at Canada

"Birdie" I started, Canada turned one eyebrow raised, "I think that you're trying to steal Gilbird from me" I crossed my arms in front of my chest stubbornly

"W-What.. n-no I was j-just sleeping I didn't m-mean anything by i-it I didn't know h-he'd come out h-here with me" Canada insisted blushing violently

"I know I'm just teasing you" I chuckled feeling my heart start to speed up in my chest. As I thought about it for a few seconds Canada was pretty cute up close. I hadn't ever really had a full conversation with him or approached him. Gilbird tweeted flying off my shoulder over to Canada

"Hey" I exclaimed cupping him between my hands "Hey what's gotten into you Gilbird" Gilbird pushed his head between my fingers tweeting in protest

"You're not his favorite anymore Bruder" Germany raised one eyebrow

"Behave" I scolded as I opened my hands slightly

"Do you think that it's a really good idea to bring your bird to world meetings?" Canada asked shyly

"You bring your bear Birdie" I raised one eyebrow, Canada's blush grew brighter

"Yeah" he looked down at his bear in his lap stroking his fur. Gilbird flew up resting on my head pecking at my skull

"Ow Gilbird" I frowned shaking my head slightly to get him to stop

"I think that he's trying to tell you something Bruder" Germany insisted with a sigh crossing his arms in front of his chest. I frowned again glancing at Canada who had his eyes trained on Gilbird on my head

"Is something up Birdie?" I asked

"No, sorry" Canada quickly looked away, America raised one eyebrow at Canada before looking at me with a smirk

"I think that I sense a little something more going on here" America cooed with a small whistle, Gilbird imitated his whistle on top my head. Canada's cheeks flushed a light pink as he looked down at his lap shyly.

"I think that you're getting the wrong idea Al" Canada whispered

"I don't think I'm wrong" He shrugged, Canada stood up

"I should get back inside though, I shouldn't be sleeping outside anyways" He yawned and turned around starting to walk back to the meeting building.

"Bruder that was pathetic" Germany insisted

"What was pathetic I was just getting my bird back" I insisted standing back up

"Your attempts at flirting" America teased a smirk stretching across his lips

"I wasn't flirting" I furrowed my eyebrows

"You keep telling yourself that Bruder" Germany sighed rolling his eyes. I sighed through my nose storming off back inside the meeting building.

* * *

I do hope that you enjoyed and please leave a request or something with what you want to see me write next, I've got a poll on my profile page where you can vote on what ships you want me to write about so please vote on that and with that said again I hope you enjoyed and please please leave a review I love seeing what you have to say on my stories if I did good or I did a horrible job. But thank you for reading and as always  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
